


Or By Opposing End Them

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pregnancy, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia is pregnant, and there is only one thing she can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or By Opposing End Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizimajig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizimajig/gifts).



She never told him. For as long as she did not tell him, she could make believe that he did not know, and that when he knew he would surely – what? Acknowledge it, wed her? She did her best to believe it. 

She would have married him. What difference would it have made? All the difference in the world, and none at all.

When she could no longer pretend that he did not know, there was only one thing left that she could do, and so -

She did not think about what would come next. She had not that luxury.


End file.
